Foreign Trip
Foreign Trip serves as the initial story of the Dragonforce arc -- a story which introduces the realm of Heisekai and many of the characters residing there. ---- Life was ever an interesting journey that often threw you for a loop when you least expected it. At least that was what Kusaka Kori thought as he stared into a warm fire burning in his Nishiendo home. A letter from Kenji lay open on the circular table beside his high-backed chair which had been read through close to four times now. Was Kenji utterly mad? The letter certainly made Kusaka think he may be. In it he spoke of Heisekai and how Shuhen – an old enemy of the Order’s – was targeting the realm of his birth. If that was true then things where going to get a lot more complicated before they got any simpler. Kenji was asking him to take Sojiro and the three Nishiki siblings and go to Heisekai to broker some form of alliance between them and the Order; all with the goal of stopping whatever it was Shuhen was scheming. The only problem Kusaka could pick out in the plan was that Heisekai was a realm that favoured an isolationist policy. Yet Kenji had managed to secure a meeting with the Queen herself? Remarkable! The man was either impossible to say no to or in possession of the devils luck. Whichever the case, Kusaka would very much like to have the man’s throat between his fingers right now. At least then he’d be fit to vent his steam. ‘At times I question your brother’s sanity.’ Kusaka said at last, pushing down his anger. ‘He’s an utter fool if he thinks we can broker any sort of alliance with Heisekai.’ Kireina lay at her full length on the living rooms sofa. She was dressed in a silk nightgown with a shawl draping her shoulders and a light blanket covering her legs. Her auburn hair was tied into a thick braid which hung over her left shoulder. Those green eyes sparkled in the faint glow of the fireplace, the light playing across her casual smile. ‘I’m not so sure about that now…’ she stirred on the sofa and turned her head to stare at Kusaka’s back. ‘After all, at times, the world needs a fool like that man.’ And who was he to argue? She was right -- as usual. ‘Still, I don’t see how Tyrell, Karis and Kazuma fit into this scheme of his.’ Never mind live throwing you for a loop. Kenji Hiroshi was fit to do it at a drop of a bloody hat with little provocation. If only he were standing right here… or maybe that wouldn’t be a good thing? ‘Cause right now Kusaka felt like strangling him, never mind venting steam. ‘But when can we ever see where Kenji’s schemes go?’ ‘He’ll tell you when the times comes.’ He always did. ‘Now, how long do you plan on staring into the fireplace? It’s well past three in the morning, and if that letters anything to go by, Kenji wants you and Sojiro back in Horiwari as soon as possible.’ ‘What, so he can rub it in, in person? I don’t think so. I’ll send Sojiro back instead to pick up any additional quirks he may need to share. He’s better suited to this than I am anyway. He’s way more patient... and not prone to the urge of rearranging Kenji’s face.’ That would leave him free to sort out just what he was going to do with Itazura and Mariko. ‘You know what, I’ve been thinking about Zura and Angel.’ ‘Oh?’ sounded Kireina, ‘how so?’ She had a fair idea where this was going… ‘I’m gonna take them with me. Seeing a little of the spiritual world won’t do them any harm, and Mariko’s close to making the same push Itazura did two days ago as well; even if he can’t replicate what he did back then just yet. I can’t leave them hanging now.’ ‘… I’ll pay a visit to Kōhai Tochi then and check up on some things. Our failsafe has fallen through.’ Which was yet another problem that Kusaka didn’t need right now; or ever. ‘Okay then, just be careful. Rosa’s one assassin you don’t want to be messing with.’ It was amazing they’d found out where she was working currently in the first place, not to mention with whom. ‘I will.’ Kireina beamed. ‘But taking Itazura and Mariko with you… what if you run into some trouble?’ It could easily happen. Heisekai was reputed to have “civil problems”. It’d be easier calling it a civil war. ‘They’re smart kids,’ Kusaka waved the subject aside as though it where immaterial. Wouldn’t he be the best security anyway? Unless his opposition happened to be Averian or Saburo then the two would come to no harm. ‘I’m more worried about how Yukimura will take it. Tadashi’ll understand… but his wife? Well… that’ll be fun.’ Maybe sleep would be a good idea. It was better facing Yukimura with a little alertness about you. That way if she swung for you, you’d have a fighting chance. ---- At times Mariko found herself wondering if there really was some form of all-knowing and all-loving entity out there, somewhere in the cosmos, called “God” or “The One” -- or whatever other name people had attached to him since time began. It might start explaining some things, like how she, a mere Academy student, was trusted with so much for one. She was alone right now, laid out at her length on the futon given her when she first began staying in Nishiendo. It was lumpy, uncomfortable and made her back ache. Which didn’t help her mood any either. But then with the shouting going on outside her room she couldn’t be blamed. Well, if they were going to scream loud enough for the people down the street to hear them, then she may as well listen in… ‘Absolutely not,’ Yukimura shouted. The sharpness of her tone made Kusaka shrink back. It was late evening the following day before Kusaka brought the subject he’d talked to Kireina about to Yukimura. And boy had he been right. That nap had been a real good idea. Kusaka, dressed in black trousers and a high-collared white shirt, and Yukimura, in her usual flower embroidered dull yellow Shihakushō, stood arguing like school children in the middle of the living room. Yukimura hadn’t taken well to Kusaka’s suggestion. She’d slapped the coffee table at her feet hard enough to dent it and her eyes where narrowed with enough intensity that Kusaka feared the look would cut right through him. And the look she was giving the nearby vase didn’t seem healthy, either. He backed away, clearing room encase he needed to duck. ‘What’s the harm!?’ He up cast. ‘They’ll have me for protection. I’m pretty damn sure that if an assassin comes looking for their silver and blue locks as a trophy, I’ll be fit to take theirs instead.’ It wasn’t his best ever argument. He wasn’t in the mood. And Kireina had been right. He was tired. The fact he was angry didn’t help matters. ‘I promise you here and now that they will not be doing anything dangerous.’ That part of their training was mostly passed. ‘I might not like the kid, but he’s got a point, sister.’ Why Shin and Kusaka didn’t get on was anyone’s guess. Perhaps they where simply too alike for friendship? Right now Kusaka didn’t care. Shin was laid out at his length as he usually was, elbow propping him up on the leather sofa which, up till Shin vacated him, had been the resting place of a sleepy Itazura. Shin still hadn’t changed out of the white kimono he wore to bed last night, nor had he done much with his hair since waking. His stubble hadn’t been trimmed either, so at best Shin looked like a tramp. He even appeared tired, or maybe he was only disinterested; probably the latter. Whatever the reason, Kusaka looked at his elder sharply, mentally vowing to strangle him. ‘See? Even lazy-ass over there says we should do it.’ ‘Do what?’ Tadashi asked from the doorway. Beside him was a bleary-eyed Itazura. How long he’d been standing there Kusaka could only guess, but he hit a prominent clash with Shin. Tadashi was dressed in his usual Shihakushō with blue-hued captain’s haori draping his shoulders, a report in his hand. So Kusaka counted his lucky stars and recounted his suggestion once again, which Tadashi listened to in silence, with Itazura grinning from ear-to-ear. Now he was only left wondering why a captain would bother bringing a report in person. ‘… I see no harm in it. Now, Yukimura, they’ll be perfectly safe. You know how Kusaka and Sojiro feel about those two.’ ‘Yeah, we’ll be fine!’ Itazura added. He was suddenly wide awake and as alert as a rabbit in the headlights. It only took ten minutes from there to get her talked round to the notion. It was amazing how quick she came round to the idea when it came from Tadashi, or when he was the one rhyming of the points. But then she was only worried. Even Kenji and Ino, who where both known for being lax parent’s when it came to danger, worried for young Kentaro. It was what parents did. Yukimura was merely experiencing the same. Too bad she had to display her parental instincts when Kusaka was around. All it done for him was a sore head he had little need of. He’d even sobered up. ‘Then guard them well, Kusaka.’ She rested her hand on his cheek. Kusaka couldn’t help but feel moved by the tenderness of that touch, not to mention the plea in those brown eyes. It was enough for him to let go of his anger and take a seat beside Shin. ‘I had room you know,’ Shin complained. ‘And you’ll have less in a minute,’ Kusaka retorted. ‘Mariko, come out here, please.’ Tadashi edged the door open so he wouldn’t knock her over, a knowing smile on his face. Mariko entered the room with downcast eyes and slumped shoulders. ‘How long did you know I was there?’ ‘Since you decided to listen in,’ Sojiro said from the doorway. ‘We know you better than that, Mariko.’ ‘Hey, that’s my hip-flask!’ Kusaka lunged at his nemesis, only to be kicked calmly in the face. ‘Didn’t you ever learn to share? Besides, you’re setting a bad example for the kids, not sharing with their uncle.’ Shin beamed. ‘You’re the one who looks like a fucking tramp, so don’t talk to me about setting bad examples!’ That set off the powder keg. The hip flask went flying and Kusaka and Shin went to the floor, hands around one another’s throat. Tadashi plucked the flask from the air and drank of it deeply, leaving not a drop. ‘… Moving on…’ Tadashi motioned. ‘You two,’ and Mariko and Itazura looked their father in the eye, ‘will do what Sojiro says. He’s in charge. Kusaka’s there for exactly what he said he was there for… keeping you both safe. But use your own heads as well. Look out for one another, though I don’t need to tell you that.’ ‘Pops… you make it sound like we’re leaving immediately.’ ‘You are,’ Yukimura said, hugging both her children… ---- Earlier that morning in Horiwari.... ‘I hope you know what you’re doing,’ sometimes he asked the same of himself these days. Kenji Hiroshi stood under the hot shower, eyes open and head tilted up into the water. It spilled down his face and body, where it then ran down the plughole. Yet he didn’t seem to notice. Outside the showers little enclosure was Ino, Kenji’s wife. She was drying her hair at the bathroom sink, her blond locks falling about her shoulders. Nothing but a towel covered her. As she blow-dried her hair she spoke. ‘This is a big gamble you’re taking. You know Averian has spies here, reporting whatever dirt they can get on us. Kusaka leaving with three of the Order’s lieutenants won’t go unnoticed.’ They’d been over this once yesterday. Then their conversation had been interrupted by the need to intercept an attack led by Saburo, Averian’s most trusted Arrancar. Ino had fought him personally, rescuing countless new recruits, and then attacked him alone. Only with the arrival of Kenji himself, as well as Zero Ukitake, did Saburo finally order his retreat. ‘I’m counting on it,’ Kenji said cryptically. ‘If Averian senses a crack, he’ll try and prize it open. He already underestimates us.’ And that was his biggest weakness. ‘… How does Tyrell feel about leaving? It’s a big step, leading your own group.’ Amazing how quickly the conversation changed between husband and wife. Kenji merely shrugged. Ino could tell from his reflection through the glass. ‘If anyone can manage, it’s Tyrell. He’s built of sterner stuff than most, and he’s got his brother and sister with him, as well.’ ‘I’ll make the arrangements so they can depart today. Oh, and you’ll need to stay here, at least for today. I have business to attend to in Nishiendo.’ ‘Itazura and Mariko, right? Good luck.’ All Kenji hoped was that Kusaka didn’t catch wind of this particular ploy. ‘Bring Shin that money I owe him, would you? Thanks.’ And he went right back to his wash as Ino donned her outfit. All Kenji caught through the glass was her departing figure; her thoughts drifting to his mind… apparently he was a lazy ass. But sure he already knew that. ---- Itazura was rocking his fist in the air, a big grin on his face. Mariko was wide-eyed. Both had grown up hearing stories of Heisekai. But never had they thought they’d someday visit it! Kusaka looked at his cousins and grinned, remembering his own excitement when he, Kenji and Kazuma first set out on their journey around the Human World – later to be joined by Ino. There was the great pyramids’ of Egypt and the vast oceans of sand, the plains of grass, buildings as high as the eye could see and countless different cultures and societies spread throughout the globe; and each as mysterious as the one before it. It was something Kusaka thought everyone should attempt, for the experience was unrivalled in his memory. It was well into early morning before Kusaka had his cousins rounded up and ready for the road. They had been resting beneath the shade of a towering oak in the forests of Nishiendo, playing a game of chess. They said they’d finished their packing, yet brought only enough clothing for two weeks. Kusaka still remembered their faces when he told them they’d be gone for at least a month. Not that Itazura needed much coaxing to end the chess game. Mariko would’ve won in three more turns. ‘Don’t be late!’ Kusaka barked. ‘I’ve had enough of Shin today, without you two mirroring his habits.’ As soon as he appeared he was gone. It was only then that a blond-haired woman stepped from a shimmering veil of light which had previously concealed her from view. Itazura nearly leapt out of his skin! ‘Holy mother of,’ and he took a deep breathe to calm himself. ‘Ino, are you trying to give me a heart attack?’ Mariko merely shook her head. ‘What? No compliment on my stunning good looks?’ She delighted in bugging the young man. Ever since he first told her that she was stunning. ‘You’re as beautiful as ever… and cruel, too. I was five -- five! -- and I’m still hearing about it now.’ ‘You where so cute,’ was there a point to this, or did she just come to bug him? ‘Enough about that, though. I understand that you two are to accompany Kusaka? Good, I have a job for you.’ It was just like Ino to be one step ahead of everyone. The siblings had only learned that themselves a couple of hours ago. ‘What is this job?’ Mariko was obviously more curious than Itazura. He remembered the last favour he did for Ino. He ended up alone in the Human World without so much as an explanation as to why he was there. Yet he’d done the job well. Was it strange he still didn’t have the foggiest notion what job he had been tasked with? He thought so. ‘It’s actually quite easy… I want you to be my spies.’ Oh, this was getting good. Itazura even managed to look interested. ‘The top-brass is planning something concerning a particular group of interest, and we’d like to know what. Our own contacts have… gone silent.’ This meant a host of things. One; they were killed. Two; they were imprisoned. Or three; they betrayed their employer. ‘Why don’t you just call them the Collective Vices?’ That name got Ino’s attention, for she nearly stared right through Itazura. ‘We’ve been busy. We’ll keep our ears to the wall, but we’ll make no promises… I take it Kusaka isn’t to know about this? I thought so.’ Sometimes being clever was a curse. ‘Later gorgeous,’ he was awarded with a light rap to his forehead. Now all Itazura was left to think about was what Heisekai had in store for him and his sister… ---- Next Story > Lost amidst Splendor. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion